NUESTRA AMISTAD
by MILHARU
Summary: JoJoJo secreto!,eso si estan nuestras parejas preferidas! por lo menos las mias no pierden nada con leer jjajaja


NUESTRA AMISTAD

Por MILHARU

Ok esto es un sonofic, pero como soy yo, es un fic raro, la cancio no va a aparecer separada sino que es parte de la trama ok? así que ya saben, obviamente es un fic angs y obviamente también tiene romance, las parejas? lean y se van a enterar hahahahaha

bueno los dejos nos vemos!

ah la cancion? bueno si tiene curiosidad me escriben al mail y se las paso, no se los digo porque se acabaría el misterio hahahahaha ne!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Desde afuera, en esa noche tan calurosa de verano y a esas altas horas, si uno observaba hacia arriba de donde estaba situada una tienda de duelos de mounstros podía ver la luz aun encendida de una pequeña habitación; si realmente era uno sensible podía hasta ver y sentir el aura de dolor que desde ese lugar s emanaba; jamás podían haber imaginado que allí dentro habían dos viejos amigos conversando; dos viejos amigos que lo eran desde hacia mucho tiempo; que la vida luego los hizo tomar caminos diferentes, enviando a uno de ellos fuera del país a estudiar, pero que los lazos de hermandad nunca se debilitaron.

EL joven que había quedado en el país, no pudo pedir que fuera un mejor momento para que su amigo apareciera, aquella mañana en el umbral de la tienda que una vez perteneciera a su abuelo, años antes fallecido, fue todo una sorpresa verlo allí...hacían dos años...

Su cabello rubio había crecido notablemente, llegando ahora casi a media espalda, ese dorado hermoso brillando de una forma magnifica, su altura no había cambiado demasiada a la que aquel niño rubio ruidoso que era tan conocido para el; y esos ojos miel seguían resplandeciendo con vida...no..eso o era verdad..esos ojos tenían aun mas vida que antes, de seguro a su amigo le habían pasado cosas buenas...lastima que esta ocasión el no podría compartir las suyas...el no tenia buenas noticias para contarle..todo lo contrario, es por eso que daba gracias al cielo que el estuviese allí; quizás el sabría algo de el, después de todo y aunque años atrás hubiera aparecido una locura, finalmente se había integrado al grupo pasando a ser de una dura y fría pared de hielo, al muchacho hermoso y abierto ala gente que el siempre supo que existía pero tenia miedo de hacerlo publico.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

El Rubio estuvo parado observando a u viejo amigo por unos instantes antes de saludar, asombrado con la altura que el pequeño y expresivo amigo había tenido cuando el tuvo que irse a estudiar al extranjero; aun recordaba las lagrimas que había dejado en aquel aeropuerto cuando lo fue a despedir, abrazado de su estoico novio, el también con un brillo en los ojos, se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos...lo que es la vida...

Ese pequeño niño como el ahora, era un hombre ya, un hombre de 21 años, su cabello como siempre y ese si que non le sorprendía el no cambia, seguía desafiando la gravedad, pero eso era parte de el, no seria el mismo sin su cabello.

Esos ojos, grandes y expresivos, ahora bañados con una sombra de tristeza, ya no tan inocentes como lo habían sido una vez, pero que continuaban siendo esas gemas hermosas que el tanto se había acostumbrado a ver y que ene le exterior había extrañado tanto...lastima que las razones por las que estaba acá les dejaría a ambos un mal sabor de boca.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Habían pasado todo el día conversando de cosas triviales, ninguno de ellos queriendo o pudiendo abordar el tema que sabían que llegaría tarde o temprano, se conocían demasiado bien; el dueño dela casa le ofreció a su rubio amigo el pasar ala noche allí, al principio se iba a negar, después de todo el tenia en donde pasar la noche; pero la suplica en esos ojos tristes le hicieron morder la lengua y aceptar, esa conversación estaba por llegar; solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, que su amigo estuviera bien.

Se sentaron el cama uno enfrente del otro, había estado allí toda la tarde y ya eran pasadas las 11 de la noche, cuando por fin Yugi comenzó a hablar, lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, el dolor del muchacho a flor de piel, esperando a ser consolando por su viejo mejor amigo joey.

" esa persona no quiso hacerte daño,no le guardes rencor, por favor"suplico el rubio " esa persona Yugi quiso cubrir el vació que se que tu sabes que tu amor creo" su voz era suave.

" cometí mil errores, descuide tantas cosas, pero el sabia que yo no podía vivir sin su amor" protesto el otro muchacho tomando una foto de su ex.

"tienes que olvidarlo, aunque te haga daño,tal vez a su lado el ahora pueda ser feliz, compréndelo, acaso no quieres eso? " trato de razonar Joey, su amigo lo observaba con un dejo de entendimiento, quizás no estuviera por mal camino "se muy bien lo que sientes pero voy a decirte lo que el me hablo" Joey apretó la mano de su amigo que tenia entre las suyas:

_" Dile que yo estoy muy bien, que fueron muchos años de soledad, que nunca podría volver con el..."_

"Convéncelo" grito desesperado Yugi

" no lo puedo hacer" el rubio no podía ver la desesperación en esos ojos.

" convéncelo!"

_" Dile que así es mejor, que al fin ahora hay alguien que piensa en mi, que tiene tiempo y me demuestra amor..."_

" Se que el le mintió" grito enojado ahora Yugi

" por que hablas así?"

" por que se que el le mintió!"

" ese hombre se nota que lo quiere, lo he visto tan cambiado, esta mucho mejor" apunto el rubio " tu lo sabes y por eso te duele, el a puesto en su vida una ilusión" acerte pensó joey al ver que Yu gi bajaba la vista ante su critica.

El muchacho con la muerte de su abuelo había heredado la tienda de juegos, y utilizando la publicidad de ser el mejor duelista del mundo mas el asesoramiento de Tristan ahora un flamante asesor empresarial, habían llevado a esa pequeña tienda al tope de las jugueterías en Japón y casi en le resto del mundo, su amigo, ahora podía competir con Kaiba corp perfectamente, eso había sido la destrucción de pareja, el muchacho no había podido apreciar lo que tenia al lado por sus viajes y reuniones, no pasando en el mes mas que un par de veces juntos, y por mas amor que hubiera de por medio, el ignorar a si a tu pareja, cuando ella si hacia tiempo en sus negocios para estar con Yugi terminó por desquebrajar esa relación.

" Si pudiera hablarle, se que el comprendería, yo le haría saber que el esta junto a el por dolor" suplico

" ya no te engañes, el no quiere, la vida da solo una oportunidad, acéptalo!" Joey tomo por los hombros a Yugi " se muy bien lo que sientes, pero voy a decirte lo que ella me hablo:

_" Cuéntale que soy feliz, que a veces me da pena mirar atrás, pero no tengo miedo quiero vivir..."_

" como pudo cambiar!" lloro yugi abrazando a su amigo

" se ha cansado de ti" susurro joey sabiendo la verdad en sus palabras

" como pudo cambiar!"

"_Dile que hoy he vuelto a querer, que alguien necesita por fin mi amor, que con pequeñas cosas me ha hecho bien..."_

" Ese hombre me robo mi vida!" grito Yugi llorando aun mas y joey sujetándolo mas fuerte

" no fue culpa de el" fue lo único que dijo Joey

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, Yugi aun abrazando a Joey, este con la mirada perdida en la nada de la habitación del otro muchacho.

" ese hombre" susurro una vez mas en el oído de Yugi "no quiso hacerte daño, no le guardes rencor, compréndelo" Joey trago en seco antes de continuar " ese hombre es tu amigo y te quiere

... por que ese hombre...ese hombre..soy yo" el mundo se detuvo entonces ara ellos dos; lloro ahora sintió por primera vez desde que llegara lagrimas caer de sus ojos; sabia que debía decírselo, sabia que debía ser personalmente, aunque su novio había querido que fuera por escrito, joey se había negado, si la amistad se iba a destruir el quería dar la cara.

Nunca pensó que fuera tan difícil, pero al escucharlo hablar de el, pero era algo que debía hacerse, sintió las manos que habían estado abrazándolo perder fuerza y su dueño erguirse para verlo a los ojos...era ahora el momento de la verdad.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Los primeros rayos de sol se estaba asomando al cielo cuando una figura de cabellos rubios se acerca caminando despacio hacia una gran mansión, sin saber que alguien esta esperándolo desde la ventana y a que al verlo va en su busca.

El rostro de Joey esta cubierto de lagrimas secas, no hace falta que pregunte como han ido las cosas; el muchacho mas alto lo espera en la puerta sin decir palabra, el rostro de su novio lo decia todo; el rubio se detuvo a escasa distancia de su novio, por primera vez viéndolo a los ojos.

" seto" joey solo susurro antes de que mas lagrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos.

El muchacho mas alto paso un brazo por los hombros de Joey y ambos ingresaron a su "hogar".

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL


End file.
